To evaluate and augment the curriculum of the College of Human Medicine to insure the presentation of a defined body of knowledge about cancer prevention, detection, pretreatment evaluation and the treatment, rehabilitation and continuing care of patients with cancer. To train a cadre of physicians who understand the complexity of neoplastic diseases as a common health problem regardless of their ultimate career choice and can thus make appropriate decisions in the management of their patients with cancer. To meet the continuing medical education needs in oncology of the physicians who are full time and clinical faculty of the College of Human Medicine through the institution of a Cancer Colloquium Seminar Program.